


小乙番外之君子怒（张叔夜×燕青）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	小乙番外之君子怒（张叔夜×燕青）

小乙番外之君子怒（张叔夜×燕青）

题记：  
帝王之怒，浮尸千里，血流漂杵。  
君子一怒，溅血咫尺，事了拂衣。

正文：

正月的汴京，正是花灯如昼人如织，璀璨流光鱼龙舞。这一年一度的元宵节，人人欢笑着赏那美轮美奂的景，然而眉开眼笑的面容中却赫然出现了一张凝眉深皱的脸。那人身形高大，面白无须，霸气凛然，一身便服虎虎生威，正是因朝事而郁结愤愤的张叔夜。

旁观周围熙熙攘攘行进的男男女女，一个个欣喜万分，丝毫看不出金兵即将南下，国破家亡的颓势。

或许这大多数的百姓，也如这朝中主和派的观感一般，认为这自来以小弟自居的金国，不过些许岁币金帛便能打发，谁又能猜到那前恭后倨态度下掩藏的豺狼虎豹之心。

张叔夜重重的叹了口气，如今朝中上下一心，只想着早日议和了结此事，主战派即便反对，又怎能抵得过这浩浩大势。

他突然停住了脚，狠狠的一拳捶在绑着花灯的柱子上，有绽开的木屑刺进了皮肉，鲜红的血液流出，把手掌染红了一片。

“大人！”随从见他如此动作，禁不住心疼的叫道：“大人在这里自扰，为何不想方设法改变官家的主意，枢密使再大，也大不过官家去。”

“不……”张叔夜抬起颤抖的手掌，随手抹去那灼烫的红，幽幽的回道：“官家犹豫不决，却偏向主和甚多，今日早朝似已被枢密使说动，如若不然，我等也不会如此被动，只能眼睁睁的看着。这金国狼子野心，只怕会得寸进尺啊。”

他无助的闭上了眼，狠狠的吸了口气，似乎这样就能将那些忧虑不快抛诸脑后。转而又伸手入怀攫住那块玉佩，淡淡的暖意自那处散发，带来些许安慰，紧闭的眼帘前，似乎又出现了那个容色倾城少女的身影，正殷殷唤着大人。

那一日自城门口离别，他便一心一意的盼着回音，谁知转头便收到花魁娘子托人返还的玉佩，又被告知佳人已随夫婿离去，杳然无踪。

旧物入眼，更是让人心碎，但这数年间无论亲眷友朋如何劝说，他却依然孑然一身，不曾娶妻。见识过如此绝色，再看旁人皆是庸脂俗粉，又哪能再度入眼。

苦涩的味道自口中蔓延而上，简直要将人喉咙哽住一般。若不是抱着一个痴痴的念想，想着若是有朝一日那人能回转汴京，见上一面。他不求天长地久的厮守，只求能亲眼见一见，亲耳听见那一句干脆利落的拒绝，了此残生也不枉然。

对了，想到佳人，或许还有一个人，能够帮忙改变官家的主意……张叔夜忽然睁开了眼，疾步向前，即刻消失在茫茫人海中，只急的后方的随从直跳脚，一面唤着大人大人，一面奋勇上前却被重重叠叠的人群挡住。

一路匆匆而行，顾不得推攘拥挤的人堆，张叔夜大步流星径自往李师师的绣楼而去，谁知经过一个僻静的巷子时，天上烟花频频盛放，一闪一灭之际，竟照亮了一张让他魂牵梦萦的脸。

那人只着了一身颜色极为素净的青衫，笼着一袭白狐裘，越发显得弱不胜衣，而那张倾国容颜却是面色霜冷，风采依旧，当真是：暮然回首，那人却在灯火阑珊处。

那一刻仿佛是半空中生生打了一个响雷，张叔夜只觉浑身一震，酸涩不堪的情绪一股脑的翻涌而上，竟激得虎目之中隐隐有泪花闪现。天可怜见，竟让他嵇仲有生之年，能有重逢之机。

他一步一步的缓缓趋近，脚步放得极轻极慢，就像一个做了美梦的人，唯恐动作大了惊醒了这瞬间的梦，眼前的一切便化作浮光泡影而去。可越是逼近，那浓重的眉簇得越紧，那佳人身旁，分明已有了护花使者，正含笑说着什么，一副小心翼翼唯恐惹其生气的模样。

张叔夜见了，那心顿时像在黄连苦汁子里泡过一般，一时嫉妒，一时心酸，痴痴的想着：是了，若我在她身侧亦是如此，这样的天人之姿又机灵逗趣的性格，谁能不爱，只恐怕是含在口中怕化了，顶在头上怕掉了，巴不得变个三寸来高的小人揣在兜里时时亲近才好。

只是当日佳人没有一口回绝，他自有一股痴念，只盼着当面问一问，如今真人当前，再难忍耐。于是他觑着那同伴去买吃食的时机，提气猛奔，几步疾跃便已来到眼前，大如钵盂的拳头一张一缩，已擒住了那皓白细致的手腕，死死擢住不放。

小乙自从打方腊得了一遭离奇惊险又刻骨铭心的经历，便有些郁郁寡欢起来，入了秋更是病了一场，整个人形销骨立，以往合适的衣物穿在身上总是空荡荡的，偶尔投过来的眼神，也是空空洞洞，整日里坐卧不安，只对着满室密密麻麻的牌位发呆。

张清唯恐他在那隐居之地憋出病来，又想着师师姑娘素来有办法，和小乙有旧谊在，于是趁着年内乔装改扮带着小乙来到汴京，两人在李师师的绣楼度过了春节。眼看着小乙经过开解，那眼神中也渐渐添了几分活气，因想着这日是花灯元宵节，外面流光溢彩，美不胜收，带着他出来散散心也好。

他也不敢去那繁华热闹之地，只携着小乙躲在幽深的巷口，看那黑色天幕上绽放的重重花蕊。小乙近日胃口不佳，见街上玲琅满目的各色美食，他便想着去买几口吃食回来，片刻即回，谁又能知晓偏偏遇上了小乙的命中对头。

小乙怔怔的看着天上鳞次栉比绽放的烟火，又忍不住想起那个与他牵连甚多的男子，心中只翻来覆去的念叨着：我们本是仇敌，既已身死，便已了结这段孽缘，我又何苦如此折磨为难自己，倒白白惹得荣欣不快活。

他在那端思前想后，正愁肠百转不得疏解，却不察突然有劲风扑面，有人大踏步上前，竟一把抓住他的手腕不放，口中直叫道：姑娘一别经年，真让嵇仲找的好苦啊。

小乙应声望去，竟是当年送出玉佩的张叔夜，一时之间那些个愁绪顿时化作冷汗涔涔而下，只勉强笑道：这位郎君莫不是认错了人，在下身为男儿，名为燕青，实非郎君口中的姑娘。

张叔夜见他矢口否认，态度颇为坦然，又见他轮廓鲜明，喉结突出，竟真真是一个英武不凡的男子，与当年雌雄莫辨美艳绝伦的姿态有所区分，一时狐疑不决的道：你当真没有见过我？手下微微放松，正待释开，却在下一眼瞥见了那纤纤玉指上的一颗小小的朱痣，顿时神魂巨震。

当日将玉佩递与佳人，对方虽然只露出了一只手，却是他平生所见最美丽的手，后来的日子里便时时回顾，他怎会不知那人的中指指甲盖一端有颗细小无比的红痣，衬得那手指纤长，那皮肤雪白，形貌位置分明是一模一样。

张叔夜的手指又微微的收紧，他仔细打量着眼前的青年，待回顾起那管清脆悦耳的声音，除了压低了声线，与当日并无差别之后，一时五味杂陈起来。他又怎能不明白，当日的少女分明是眼前的青年妆扮而成，白白让他牵挂了这些年。

巨大的失落感犹如潮水一般翻涌而上，他怎么也没有想到，痴痴等待了这么多年，苦苦拒绝诸多亲朋做媒的要求，孑然一身至今，却居然遇到最不能承受的结局。

若是佳人早已罗敷有夫，他自是不惧，这世间还能有谁与他龙图学士张叔夜相比，即便被拒绝他也有能力说服对方，大不了掳了去生米煮成熟饭。

可如今知晓佳人原来是郎君，那一颗蠢蠢欲动的心顿时犹豫不决起来，他爱慕对方容颜性情，却从未试过断袖分桃之事，他向来讨厌那些扭扭捏捏装腔作势的小倌，眼前之人虽说貌美，可毕竟是个男人啊。

欲要放手转身离去，可却有些不舍，心底有个声音在大声呐喊：你苦苦等了这些年，是男是女又何妨，你爱的，不过是他这个人而已。张叔夜狠狠咬牙，罢了罢了，就当是前世的冤孽今生来偿。

小乙见他眼眸闪烁，忽明忽暗，映着频频闪耀的天空，说不出的古怪，又觉察手腕被擢得极紧，不免吃痛道：这位郎君可否放开燕某，你抓疼我了。若是认错了人，还请早日离开……”语气清和，只求早日打发了这个素有大宋明眼人称呼的张学士。

怎料听闻此语，那张叔夜却忽的朝他笑了一笑：是或不是，待嵇仲一探便知。语气森然，似猛虎出山欲扑欲噬，又似恶兽眈眈一旁。语未毕，那莽汉竟一把揽过他的腰身，几下莺飞鱼跃，便跃上了巷子深处的高墙，忽上忽下来到一处人家的屋舍之中。

此地颇为僻静，住户想是也去观灯，屋前黑漆漆的一片，只零星几盏灯笼照亮，却衬得那张学士的虎目熠熠生辉，热烫的让人无法直视。小乙被他压在墙上，手臂被按在身侧根本动弹不得，想以小厮扑相抗，无奈重病了一场将将复原，这身体虚弱的很，连健妇都不如，更别提反客为主了。

小乙暗道：这张叔夜目光如炬，想是已经认出我，不知该拿什么借口搪塞，只怕无论怎样杜撰，他都不信，不如坦诚相告来的好。好汉不吃眼前亏，他是文能安邦武能定国的君子，道出实情必不会为难。

于是定了定神，缓缓道：张学士，那日燕青有急事出城，因戒备森严，师师姐一时相助，将某打扮成姑娘模样，戏弄了学士，燕青愧疚不已。学士若有任何要求，某必赴汤蹈火达成，只求揭过此事。

哦，无论何种要求都答应？张叔夜听见这话，竟缓缓趋近那张美丽绝伦的脸，轻轻的问道，眸中带笑，却流露出一丝危险来。小乙不疑有他，只连连应是。

张叔夜深吸了一口气，又道：若是嵇仲让你以身相许呢？他看向一时眼神呆滞的小乙，又剖白道：嵇仲此生既然见了你，便一心认定了你，无论你是男是女，都是嵇仲心仪之人。他忽的又凑近那薄翘的唇，开口道：今夜借此良宵，阿青不妨从了我，做一对长久的鸳鸯……

那声渐渐低沉，男人粗重的呼吸喷吐而出，几乎贴上了小乙的脸，惊得他急急的一躲，那吻便滑落在那玉色可爱的耳垂上。小乙欲哭无泪的睁大了眼睛，暗自懊恼自己自作自受，只强作镇定的道：张学士是谦谦君子，怎好做这强抢民男之事？

君子又如何？我困囿于君子之姿，又得到了什么？哈哈，连你也拿君子当托词来拒绝我！张叔夜听见那君子一语，像是听见天大的笑话一般哈哈大笑起来，他忽的手下使力，将小乙转了个身压伏在那冷冰冰的墙上，自己一只手捉住细瘦的双臂，另一只手径自往身下探去。

君子怒下篇：

此时已近夜半，四周静寂无声，唯有寒风泠泠吹来，激得不知缩在哪里的野猫叫了两声，显得异常的凄厉。人群喧嚣的声响隔着一堵墙隐隐传来，却像是隔了一个世界般遥远。

小乙被按压在那凉冰冰的墙面上，心如擂鼓般跳动不息，他没想到这张叔夜竟不管不顾的硬来，惶恐无比。待感知对方粗糙的手掌已伸入亵裤，触到了自己的臀时，忙不迭的叫喊起来：张叔夜，住手！小乙一向钦佩你是英雄好汉，不去战场杀敌，却在这里欺负人……唔！对方忽然停住了，温热的掌心抚在峰顶，却是一动不动，倒激得他汗毛倒竖，低呼了一声。

对方的手心忽地有些发烫，那热力仿佛要透过重重的骨肉，渗到体内，有股莫名的痒意散发开，激得身子都微微颤抖了一下。小乙红着脸，越发绷紧了身子用力挣扎，口中直喊叫道：张叔夜，快放开我！一面心中挂念着不知何时归返的容欣，暗暗后悔，若是刚才与他一同前去就好了。

因小乙是背转着身，所以没有看见，张叔夜那张方面阔额的脸已稍稍有些泛红，他本出身世家，自小便被灌输礼义廉耻，行事也一贯大气坦然，此时自己仿若鬼迷了心窍一般，肆意强迫心仪之人，心中倒隐隐有些后悔起来。他面色红白交加，尴尬不已，只不敢吭声，只是手底下那肌肤的感觉如棉如绸，丝滑非常，禁不住揉了两揉，团肉在那大掌之中肆意变幻形状，越发让人心痒难耐。

张叔夜忽地重重的闭了闭眼，想着牡丹花下死做鬼也风流，这一腔执念不如就此了解也罢，一面越发往前，将小乙压向墙面，手指一挥一动，去掰那闭合得紧紧的臀肉。一面又看见那后颈露出一截雪白的脖子，其上汗湿淋漓，其色愈白，倒比月光照下来更显莹润，一时兴起，忙略显粗笨的吻上，有些糙糙的胡渣刺到那细腻之极的皮子，顿时留下了一个个红印。

张……张大人，住手啊……小乙早已惊得变了声调，男人似一头莽牛般在脖颈上胡乱闻着吻着，毫无章法的在底下乱揉乱动，几乎让他欲哭无泪，只能勉力推拒，无奈对方的手臂也如精钢塑成一般，丝毫动弹不得，反而挣扎间让自己的脖子更落入对方口中几分。

张叔夜痴迷的嗅着，小乙的身上仿佛有一种如兰似麝的味道，清淡如兰，浓情如麝，诱得人想一亲再亲。他也曾跟随同僚去过花街柳巷，那些花娘小倌身上都是刺鼻的香粉味，哪有这般清新可人，一时爱的不得已，竟无师自通的似豺狼般叼住后颈的皮肉轻轻舔舐，香气愈发浓郁起来，让他更是欲罢不能。

小乙的身子早就被调教的敏感不已，不过区区嘬了几口，那身子颤得仿若风中弱柳，只发出几声低低的闷哼，心中叫苦不迭，连忙咬牙忍住，唯恐惹得对方狂性大发。谁知他声音虽低，张叔夜身为习武之人亦是耳聪目明，那声响早听在耳中，越发如烈火上浇了油一般烧灼不休。

张叔夜眼眸一深，手下微微使劲，早已寻到那谷口位置，那处如小口微微收缩，似在邀请一般。住手！张叔夜，请你住手……呜……小乙早吓得魂飞魄散，只抖着嘴唇叫嚷不息，手腕挣动不歇，谁知对方用力扣住手臂，手指夹裹着粘腻湿润之物，竟直直的闯将进来，将未尽之语逼的悉数吞入腹中。

张叔夜使劲按住小乙，口中直叹：唤我嵇仲……手掌内劲喷发，点点木屑四散坠地，那伤处又开始血流如注，他用粗长的指蘸着浓稠的血，毫不怜惜的投入狭窄的谷道，肆意翻搅起来。谁知那处极为窄小，他的指节又生的粗大，有些干涩难行，只死死夹裹着，堪堪进去半指便被卡住。

张叔夜目色一凝，调动内息运气，那血愈发流动不息，将那纯白的臀都染红了一片。他辖着奔涌的血流，就着冲力急剧而行，一下又进去了大半， 那处湿滑紧窒，裹得指儿极紧，且随着入的越深，又似有一张小嘴在反复吮吸，极为销魂。张叔夜放松了身躯，略略搅动了两下，不顾小乙惊惶不已的叫喊，随手掀起袍子褪下亵裤，用力一蹴，那粗长的玉茎已整根没入其中，直激得身下的人儿咬牙苦捱。

小乙不防张叔夜竟硬邦邦的顶入，那物实在硕大，让人吃痛不已，只能咬紧了嘴唇，自鼻头发出几许闷闷之声。那声音低弱，却仿佛上好的春药，激得张叔夜那孽物又胀大了几分，他缓缓吸气，又用力向前顶了顶，几乎要把两个硕大的囊袋也挤入其中。他随后律动不息，真如一只长锥将小乙死死的钉在墙上，只能随着身后的人左右摇晃，宛如巨浪之中的小舟身不由己。

一时之间，那黑黝黝的墙根前只听闻男人粗长的喘息和低低的沉吟，小乙的额头靠在寒气十足的墙壁上，那冷意给昏沉沉的头脑带来了几许清醒。风频频袭来，股间凉意阵阵，而充填自己的巨物却是热的叫人发昏，突突的脉动似乎通过那相连的皮肉传到自己的脑海里，而一下又一下巨力的插入让火辣辣的触感蔓延全身，紧窄的甬道似已被撑裂。

那张叔夜生的伟岸，那物也是不凡，精力十足，连续如打桩一般弄了数十下，动作激烈的穴口嫩肉都向外拉伸到极限，层层血色泡沫堆积蜿蜒而下，沾湿了连接处的袍服，那脔根却依旧坚硬如铁，滚烫如火。他觑着小乙的挣扎越加微弱，忙释开双手，放脱一直擢紧的手腕，那细白的肌肤上分明两个深深的青色指痕，可见力道之大。

小乙本是大病初愈之体，这厢反抗也是强弩之末，那厮松开了手，自己也只能软垂着头，勉强扶着墙壁出神，却不查对方手指又伸入自己的口中，夹着舌头揉捏。粗长的指在嘴里翻搅，惹得涎水四散自嘴角流下，小乙呜咽了两声，正想狠狠咬下出气，谁知自己敏感的腰却又被掐住，那作乱的手还抚摸了两下，一股蚀骨销魂的感觉由此而生，那双明媚的眼睛忽地睁大，眼角水光潋滟，红霞乱飞。

那人见小乙放软了身子，又忙重重锤了两下，一下入到最里头，随后又缓缓拔出，用力猛攻，饱胀和酸麻的触感层层叠叠反拥而上，取代了原先的疼痛麻木，渐渐蜕化成让人难以抑制的情潮。嗯的一声，原来是小乙不知觉的从鼻尖发出畅悦至极的喘息，顿时激得身后的男人闷笑了一声，打趣道：怎么，阿青也有感觉了么？一面移到前面去摸那玉茎，待摸了一手濡湿之后，更是笑声隆隆，胸腔的震动和热烫的身体哪怕隔着冬日厚厚的衣物，也能轻易的感知。

小乙绝望的闭上了眼，然而更让人绝望的是容欣隐隐的呼声自墙外传来，似已行至附近，只听见他在大喊：小乙，小乙，有些惊慌失措的模样。小乙听见张清唤声，越发惊惶不安，那才起的一丝情欲却如灰烬中的火光，摇摇欲坠，无奈张叔夜察觉了什么，动作越发缓慢，每次都带动体内的某处一概震动，绵绵情欲蜂拥而至，让小乙瞬间收紧了自己的臀。

张叔夜觉察小乙有些紧张的将自己夹裹得紧紧，忙俯身向前，含住那娇美的耳垂暗笑道：是你的同伴？要不喊他过来观赏观赏？言语得意万分，却只是打趣而已，依他的为人，这捧在手心之人这般模样，怎能与他人分享，不过是看小乙慌张的模样，戏弄他而已。

小乙已被弄得神智昏昏，不能辨识真假，又似回到那刻永远醒不来的梦魇中，只叠声叫嚷着：大人，求你，不要这样……求你了……唔……不查那人听见自己的软语温求，却把绷紧的臀肉用力掰开，猛地一下刺到平时最难以企及之处，那劲颇大，却似酷刑一般，直把小乙闷叫了一声，只能闭着双目默默流泪。

张叔夜见怀中的身体瘫软如绵，又听见那声低呼，知道自己弄疼了对方，一时怜惜之心大祁，忙缓缓退出，又肆意变幻方向，四处顶弄。他曾听见同僚谈论，小倌谷道中有一秘处，触之能让人醉仙欲死，他也是个好学的性子，如今也在小乙身上如法炮制。

于是不过夙余，当触及某处时，他感觉小乙竟浑身一震，手中所握有些疲软的东西，也逐渐有了胀大的趋势，越发高兴，连连攻击不休。当然手中也不闲着，把那东西撸来撸去，偶尔用指尖去戳前方的细孔，口中调笑道：阿青看起来秀气可爱，这玩意可不小啊，也不知让谁受用过。

一时想到墙外逡巡的小乙同伴，他又妒火愈炽，只咬着牙往小乙身体里四处碾磨，狂放一如雨打疏窗，风驰花木一般，正是：芭蕉无声迎瀑雨，浓翠郁郁泪难息。小乙只咬着嘴唇强忍，一面听着张清喊了几声，见无人应答后渐渐远去，眼泪止不住的流的更凶。他本不是如此娇气的性子，只是被人肆意宠爱过一回，那性子便越发的牛心左性，只以自身念想为重，越发容易落泪。

风声呼啸而过，带来彻骨清寒，小乙只觉头上的一根青筋突突直跳，额头灼灼如同火烧，贴在沁凉的墙上，才稍稍减了几分燥意。他本还在断断续续的呻吟，谁知这身体颇为孱弱，寒风一激，下方又门户大开，哪经受得住，那无边春意早交织成热浪滚滚袭来，烧的他再也发不出声来。

张叔夜见小乙忽然没了声息，唬了一跳，忙不迭掰过那脸一看，昏黄的灯光下，却是绯红满面，眼角珠泪莹莹，颗颗滚落而下，如水晶跃在那玛瑙盘中，越发惹人怜惜。他去吻那泪珠，却触之滚烫，才知小乙居然发了热，又看见那被咬得斑驳不堪的煞白唇瓣，一时后悔不堪。他扪心自问，虽有爱慕之心，可此举与禽兽何异？只得草草弄了几下，泄在外头。

一时事毕，张叔夜抱着小乙，待喘息将停，将两人衣物整理了一番，又取出袖中绢帕为他清理，擦拭得干干净净。好在因近日天寒地冻，老管家唯恐他受凉，身上也常备了金凤玉露丸，用于拔寒驱热，连忙取出来，给小乙吃了下去。那药倒也神奇，入口即化，不过片刻功夫小乙那烧便退了几分，有些清醒过来。

小乙悠悠醒转，见自己依旧被张叔夜抱在怀中，想起今夜所受的屈辱，越发气得眼角通红，怒不可遏，不顾浑身虚软无力，只顾着推拒起来，一面又开口道：张大人满足了吧，可否放燕青离去，这一遭就算燕青欠你的，以后再不要见面了。话一出口，却是嘶哑难听，把自己都吓了一跳。

张叔夜爱怜万分的在小乙脸颊上靠了一靠，觉察那烧已退，顿时心中大定，见小乙又说出那样的话，安抚道：嵇仲蛮撞了，阿青莫跟我生气。一面又在那冰凉的额上吻了一吻，此时心事已了，心上人又在怀中，他心花怒放，真是快活之至，只想着时间走得慢些再慢些。

至于小乙虽然推得卖力，可他自小练武，一身铜皮铁骨丝毫不惧，小乙那点力道真真如蜉蝣撼树一般。他看着小乙瞪圆了的双眼，又感觉眼前是一只带着利爪的奶猫，不顾虎狼的逗弄而奋力扑搏，实在有趣可爱，禁不住笑道：阿青可喜欢那边的花灯，等我们回了家，我叫下人多买几盏回来供你赏玩。

在他心里，既然见了阿青，再没有放手的理，他向来是个霸道的性子，喜爱的东西一定要紧紧抓在手中才行。此番阿青如此美貌，他恨不得赶紧带人回去珍藏，再不见外人才好。小乙听见这话，他也是千伶百俐的人，哪能不明白张叔夜的意图，只惨声叫道：嵇仲，今夜我们就此别过，否则会有抄家灭族之祸……

张叔夜听他唤自己嵇仲，欣喜万分，待听见后面未尽之意，一时摸不着头脑，只傻傻问道：阿青这是何意？为何会有抄家灭族之祸？嵇仲实在不明白。他正待细细追问，却见小乙偏过头去，叹道：几年前官家有一个宠爱至极的贵人，你可知是谁？后又低下了头，娓娓道：那日若不是嵇仲放了我去，只怕今时今日再也见不得面了。

听见那话，张叔夜的身子顿时木了半边，他也曾听闻过官家当年雷霆之怒，只为城门处放跑了自己的爱宠，那些地位低微的城门官一个个都丢了脑袋，他也被波及，好在众人求情，才吃了二十记杖刑，躺了十来天才下地。却没料想燕青就是那个让诸人唯恐避之不及的贵人，真真是造化弄人，让人愁肠百结，不得释怀。

他沉默了片刻，思前想后，一颗心纠结不安：这官家耳目众多，若是入到自家府上，难免走漏风声，到时候自己受罚也罢，阿青却真如笼中的金丝雀，再难飞出皇宫大院了。阿青如此潇洒的性子，当年在皇宫之中肯定也受了莫大的委屈，才有出逃这一出，又怎能回去受那囚困之苦。

罢了罢了，张叔夜重重的叹了口气，人生不如意者甚多，能与阿青今夜春/宵一度，也算是上天可怜自己，自己又怎能再度奢求，有时候若是不能在一起，不如放手成全。他本是一诺千金的君子，此番想开，那孥云散去，淳厚的脸倒显出了几分端方。

他既已打定了主意，便携着小乙提气一跃，疾步如飞，还是回转当初的那个巷口，将小乙放了下来，笼了笼风帽，又用力抱了抱那纤瘦无比的身躯，随后头也不回的离去。他动作果决，小乙还未回过神来，那颀长伟岸的身形已渐渐消失在人群深处，谁也不知，背转身的那双浓眉下的鹰目之中，缓缓的渗出两滴泪，顷刻落入风中消散。

张清找了一圈没找到人，心急如焚，只得又回来继续找，他抹了抹额上密密渗出的冷汗，眼睛一转，恰恰看见了缩在巷口阴影处无声无息的小乙，顿时喜出望外的叫道：小乙，你刚才去哪了？一面说一面赶着上前，握住那双冰凉的手捂着，又察觉对方脸色不对，只小心翼翼的讨好道：我不过去那么一会，你就躲起来让我好找，下次容欣再不放你一个人落单了，好不好？

小乙看着情真意切的张清，把自己往对方身上靠了一靠，低声道：容欣，我想回家……这里太吵闹了……张清听见那嘶哑的嗓音，心中又是一痛，只后悔自己只想讨他欢喜带他出来观灯，却浑然不顾大病初愈的身体，真是该死。他懊悔万分，只连连说着好好好，一边扶着对方，两人悄悄的回去了。后来小乙与张清待得天刚亮便急急离去，只听说那几日那城门处盘查良久都不放过，搅得进城的乡民叫苦不迭。

某一日，小乙忽然心血来潮，想把箱子内的旧物理上一理，却发现了一枚玉佩，触手暖意生香，正是当日张叔夜偷偷塞在他身上的。他取出观望，却隐约看见洁白的玉质之上有红色氤氲漫起，大为吃惊，那玉脱手而下，在地上断成了两截。小乙暗自埋怨自己怎么这么不小心，却不妨张清自外面走了进来，满脸哀戚的模样，不由问道：容欣，怎么了？

却见那双狭长美目之中，竟流出两行泪来，张清怔怔的看着小乙，喃喃的道：小乙，金人南下，势如虎狼，有城拒不投降便下令猛攻，那一代名臣张叔夜见城破自尽了，据说尸身不倒，遥望远方。这样一位英雄人物落得这样的下场，真是可敬可叹。金人势大，我大宋江山危在旦夕啊。说着随便找了个凳子坐下，只摇头唏嘘感慨不止。

小乙听见那话，顿觉浑身冰凉，痴痴的问：你说的可是张叔夜？那个龙图阁学士张叔夜？待见到张清用力的点了点头，禁不住后退了一步，手指都微微颤抖起来，连忙倒了一杯茶借以掩饰。张清见小乙魂不守舍，连茶水泼出都未察觉的样子，有些狐疑的问：怎么，小乙认得这个张叔夜？

小乙喝了一口茶，摇摇头道：不认得，只是当年听师师姐说过这么一个英雄人物，有些感慨罢了。心中却是思绪纷呈，没想到那张叔夜那夜欺负了自己，却依旧是当之不愧的君子。卫国保家，城破殉死，所作所为哪一样不比那些卑躬屈膝的求和派好，只是这朝堂上下都是奸佞当道，大宋看来已呈日薄西山之态，不知此处桃源，又能安生几时？

两人对坐着，静静无语，窗外的光透过糊着的棉纱纸隐隐透了过来，小乙满头乌亮的发丝之中，竟赫然出现了一根银丝，雪白透亮，在青丝的衬托下，愈发让人触目惊心。 

完

赠嵇仲  
一生为君子，白璧微有瑕。  
痴情俟独守，逢卿痴若狂。  
强邀良宵尽，撒手成绝响。  
城破身将殒，还忆故人香。


End file.
